AR-10
AR-10, known in Japan as GR-10, was one of the TUNED AR Series 2 combat androids developed by Ground Investigation Bureau (G.I.B.). Appearance Like the rest of the TUNED AR Series 2, AR-10 appeared physically identical to Alita with the exception of a large number 10 on her forehead. She wore a medium coloured modified version of the TUNED body armour over a flight suit that left her face uncovered, necessitating the use of goggles. The Solid Wing was mounted to her armour. Personality AR-10 was utterly ruthless, laughing at the death and destruction that she inflicted on the survivors of the Abaddon's attack. She did not show any remorse towards Koyomi and was equally prepared to kill her as well. Abilities All of the AR Series androids were capable of using Panzer Kunst, although AR-10 did not engage in hand to hand combat. Plot AR-10's operator, along with the other operators for the rest of AR Series, was brought in before the last broadcast of Radio K.A.O.S., suggesting that the androids were activated at this time or shortly after. The second of the replicas to appear, AR-10 was deployed by the GIB to issue a final warning to the Barjack just before they fired the Heng at Tiphares. Equipped with the Solid Wing and armed with a Solenoid Quench Gun, she demanded that the Barjack surrender. AR-10 was mistaken by B.B. Buick and Koyomi to be Alita at first, but Fury's angry reaction alerted Koyomi that it was not her. AR-10's demand was ignored and the Heng was fired, but the force field surrounding Tiphares blocked the shell. Before the Heng could fire again, it was destroyed by the Abaddon. .]] AR-10 then mopped up the survivors, deploying missile bees and using the Solid Wing as a shield. Although Fury destroyed some of the bees when they threatened Koyomi, a few got through and damaged his abdomen and front paws. AR-10 then confronted them and Koyomi learned from the resulting conversation that she was not Alita and that Jasmine's prediction had apparently come true. AR-10 kicked Fury when he jumped up and tried to attack her, and was on the verge of shooting Koyomi when Buick intervened, driven mad by his obsession with Alita and the release of his suppressed mania with death and destruction. He asked AR-10 for an interview and was promptly shot with an armour-piercing round, but did not die immediately. Distracted, AR-10 asked her operator to switch over to anti-personnel shells and was grabbed around the neck by Fury, who dragged her into a pile of molten metal, killing them both. The entire scene was captured on film by Buick and he managed to hand over his camera to Koyomi before succumbing to his wounds. ''Last Order'' During his travels to discover what had happened to Alita, Figure Four encountered a group of former Barjack who had become bandits. He asked one who surrendered if he recognised Alita and the man mistook AR-10 for her, who one of his buddies had seen at the Heng.Phase 107 References Category:TUNED AR Series 2 Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Females Category:Androids